A web browser may allow a user to create a shortcut to a favorite web page or network resource by creating and saving a pointer that points to the uniform resource locator (“URL”) or network address of the web page or network resource. Such a shortcut is referred to variously as, for example, a favorite or a bookmark, and generally is stored in a local directory referred to variously as, for example, a favorites list, a bookmark list, or a hotlist. (Hereinafter, such directories will be referred to typically as a favorites list or more generally as favorites). For example, a web browser may allow a user to add the network address of a currently-loaded web page to the user's favorites list by selecting “Favorites” from the browser tool bar and then selecting “Add to favorites . . . ” from the resulting drop-down menu. After a user has added a network address to the user's favorites list, the user can navigate to the network address by selecting the network address from the user's favorites list instead of manually entering the network address in the browser's address window.
In addition, a web browser also may allow the user to assign a title to a network address stored in the user's favorites list in order to help the user recognize the network address more easily. Additionally or alternatively, the web browser may assign the network address a default title automatically. For example, the web browser may assign the network address a default title that is the same as the title assigned to the web page available at the network address.
Furthermore, a web browser may allow a user to organize the user's favorites list in a hierarchical fashion by enabling the user to create a nested directory of folders and sub-folders of network addresses. Allowing a user to organize the user's favorites list in a hierarchical fashion may help the user to locate and find a particular network address quickly and easily, especially when the user has added a large number of network addresses to the user's favorites list.